It is essential to clean the barrels of weapons periodically and this requires considerable time and human effort. For example, for cleaning the interior of a gun barrel having a 120 mm caliber, a brush is used corresponding to the caliber of the weapon which must be coaxially mounted on a rod of 6 meters length. Such a brush or broom when used to clean the gun barrel requires the service of seven persons.
In addition to the drawback of requiring large time and labor input, the cleaning operation must be carried out during working hours which causes the loss of valuable working time by the personnel performing the cleaning so that this personnel is unavailable for other important activities. In addition thereto, the weapon, for example, a tank, is not available for use during the cleaning process.